


I Know The Sound Of Your Heart

by adorableLeeyum



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Neighbors
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 03:16:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19417372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorableLeeyum/pseuds/adorableLeeyum
Summary: Лиам всегда обожал тишину и покой своего района. Пока не появится новый сосед и не перевернет его мир с ног на голову с гораздо большим, чем просто громкая музыка.





	I Know The Sound Of Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I Know The Sound Of Your Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13558527) by [LibbyWrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LibbyWrites/pseuds/LibbyWrites). 



_«Sometimes you've got to bleed to know_  
_That you're alive and have a soul,_  
 _But it takes someone to come around to show you how»_

_  
_

– Ублюдок... – Лиам тихо выругался. По крайней мере, он так думал. Как только ругательство слетело с его губ, он почувствовал, что Луи вопросительно смотрит на него со своего места на другой стороне дивана.

Лиам закатил глаза и пробормотал еще одно проклятие, зная, что Луи спросит об этом, как будто причина его внезапного гнева не была очевидна. К его удивлению, вместо этого Луи прощебетал:

– О, люблю эту песню.

Что? Он что, шутит? На этот раз вопросительно посмотрел на него Лиам. Очевидно, Луи заметил замешательство Лиама, но вместо того, чтобы согласиться, он радостно принял музыку, доносившуюся из соседнего дома.

– Ты издеваешься надо мной, Луи? – спросил Лиам вслух, откинув голову на спинку дивана с едва слышным стуком. – Новый сосед мучает меня всю неделю, включает самую случайную музыку в любое время, и все, что ты можешь сказать, это то, что ты любишь эту песню? – пожаловался он, останавливая игру и бросая контроллер на колени, чтобы скрестить руки.

– Я думал, тебе нравится Twenty One Pilots, – смущенно сказал Луи.

Лиаму потребовались все силы, чтобы не задушить Луи прямо здесь и сейчас.

– Не в этом дело! Слишком, блять, громко, ты что, глухой? – спросил он, распрямляя руки, чтобы помахать ими вокруг себя, как будто он мог указать на оскорбительные звуковые волны, шумно пробирающиеся по воздуху.

Луи рассмеялся в ответ и пнул его ногой.

– Ты действительно стал стариком, не так ли? – спросил он, забавляясь. – Посмотри на себя, весь такой сварливый, потому что сосед включает хип- хоп музыку. Что за дети! – он издевался над Лиамом, используя свое лучшее: "старик, грозящий кулаком небу" позу, дрожащий голос и все такое.

– Заткнись! – отчитал его Лиам, пиная его в ответ. – Я не старик. Я просто ценю музыку на нормальной громкости. И во-вторых, иногда мне нравится тишина, – объяснил он.

Луи должен это понимать, верно? Он знал лучше, чем кто-либо другой, что это была одна из многих причин, почему Лиам все еще жил в этом доме.

– Кроме того, это продолжается уже несколько дней. Если бы это было раз или два в выходные, я бы не возражал, но каждый день? В любое время? Вчера в три часа ночи он включил Паваротти!

Луи, конечно, снова рассмеялся и покачал головой.

– Ты говорил с этим чуваком? Может, ему еще никто не сказал, что это не по соседскому этикету, - предположил он.

– Я научу его этикету, – заявил Лиам, вскакивая на ноги и кипя от злости, пока он шел к двери. Да, он знал, что сегодня воскресенье, и он знал, что сейчас только 5 вечера, но все же. Новичку нужно успокоиться, пока Лиам не сошел с ума.

Оставив Луи, он вышел из дома и спустился по ступенькам крыльца. Он дошел до соседского дома, поднялся по ступенькам и, забыв о вежливости, ударил кулаком в дверь.

Он определенно не был стариком. Луи был полон дерьма. Он просто наслаждался тишиной, щебетом птиц, спокойствием тихого района. Это была одна из главных причин, почему он не переехал в город, верно? Это было бы разумнее, учитывая, что ему приходилось каждый день ездить на работу, но нет. Шумный город был адом, и он слишком привык к этому. Мир в старом доме его родителей был бесспорным. Когда они ушли на покой и решили жить у океана, Лиам ухватился за возможность оставить дом себе. Да, это было чертовски сентиментально, но еще и потому, что он наслаждался покоем. До сих пор, конечно. Район был полон очень тихих людей. Даже те, у кого были дети или собаки, казалось, понимали, насколько важна тишина. Пожилая дама, которая жила по соседству с Лиамом (до того, как этот засранец, который, кажется, не слышал стука в дверь, въехал), была такой милой. Очень доброй. Такой спокойной. Сейчас, Лиам скучал по ней сильнее чем когда-либо.

Он постучал еще раз, громче, в отчаянии, пока дверь, наконец, не открылась, и его кулак застыл в воздухе. О. Ух ты. Он ожидал увидеть какого-то грубого чувака, какого-то тупого идиота, у которого на лице написано "придурок", кого Лиам легко мог бы возненавидеть. А не это. Там, немного ошеломленный поднятым кулаком Лиама, стоял самый красивый человек, которого он когда-либо видел. Удивленные карие глаза смотрели на него из-под бесконечно длинных ресниц. Грешный рот приоткрылся в смущении. Каждая деталь этого лица была совершенна. Линия подбородка. Нос. Скулы. Высеченные ангелами. Лиам почувствовал, как у него екнуло сердце.

Парень провел запачканными краской пальцами по своим черным волосам, оставляя маленькие желтые пятнышки, такие же желтые, как и на его одежде. Может быть, Лиаму стоит задуматься, почему его руки были грязными от краски, но все его внимание переключилось с этих ладоней на покрытые чернилами руки, а оттуда – на стройное тело, которое казалось сильнее, чем выглядело, обтянутое черной одеждой. Блять. Он с трудом сглотнул.

– Эм... могу я вам помочь? – спросил парень, и, блять, даже его голос должен быть восхитительным; глубоким, мягким и музыкальным. Черт.

Это было похоже на гипноз, и Лиаму потребовалось много усилий, чтобы очнуться от транса и вспомнить, что он стоял там не просто так. Очень раздражающая, глупая причина.

– Э-э, да, я... – он покачал головой, наконец разжал кулак и неловко опустил руку, пытаясь снова найти в себе гнев. Куда он, блять, пропал? Почему сосед должен быть таким чертовски милым? – Сделай музыку тише, да? – пробормотал он, как идиот. Он собирался закричать. Какого хуя.

Парень улыбнулся в ответ, и Лиаму захотелось умереть.

– О. Но я работаю, – объяснил он, как будто это было очевидно, как будто это было идеальным оправданием. Что, черт возьми, это значит? После этого Лиам снова очень быстро разозлился.

– Мне все равно, приятель. Сделай тише ради всего, блять, святого, - сплюнул он, а затем отвернулся, чтобы убежать от этого великолепного, опасного, неуважительного мужчины.

Он даже не остановился, чтобы услышать ответ. Он поспешил домой, почти бегом, потому что не хотел, чтобы его видели убегающим. Вернувшись в гостиную, он плюхнулся на диван, как тряпичная кукла. Не успел он открыть рот, как услышал приглушенную музыку. Только немного.

– Ублюдок, – снова пробормотал он, кусая губы и стараясь не улыбнуться. Блять.

– И что? Он настолько плох? – осторожно спросил Луи, не решаясь приблизиться к Лиаму.

Лиам вздохнул, почему-то злее, чем раньше.

– Ты даже не представляешь.

_“I realized I belong to you,_  
_I feel the darkness when I'm away from you…”_

_  
_

Рутина Лиама в течение недели была болью в заднице, ясно? Да, ему нравилось жить далеко от города, но это означало, что он просыпался слишком рано и каждый будний день совершал долгие поездки на работу и обратно, которые истощали его. Его работа в качестве архитектора еще не была так важна для компании, поэтому его предложение работать дома было встречено веселым смешком и "вернись к работе" от его босса.

Может быть, пробуждение в 5:30 утра может считаться худшей частью. Он всегда становился сонным невероятно рано и ложился спать как дедушка в 10 вечера. Этот дурацкий будильник чертовски рано утром был худшей частью, да. Или так было раньше. Пока, блять, не въехал новый сосед. Каждая минута сна Лиама была тщательно рассчитана и очень нужна, но этому парню, похоже, было на это наплевать.

В следующий понедельник вечером, когда Лиам наконец заснул после долгого утомительного дня, из окон соседнего дома донесся голос Уикенда, мгновенно разбудивший его. Разочарованный крик Лиама в потолок почти заглушил его. Почти.

Охваченный гневом, он вскочил с кровати и в полутьме стал искать подходящую для погоды одежду. Он так разозлился, что вышел бы на улицу в нижнем белье, но меньше всего ему нужна была простуда. Дойдя до соседской двери, он снова стукнул кулаком. На этот раз он был готов. На этот раз он не будет застигнут врасплох. Он знал, что ждет за этой дверью. На этот раз он был готов.

Или нет. Нет, он не был готов. Совсем. Как только сосед открыл дверь, он был так же ошеломлен, как и в прошлый раз. Единственная разница заключалась в том, что на этот раз эти руки были в зеленых пятнах. Остальное было так же захватывающе, как и раньше. Дерьмо.

– Чем могу помочь? – спросил придурок с веселой ухмылкой, как будто он понятия не имел, почему Лиам был там. Наглый.

– Ты что, издеваешься? – раздраженно спросил Лиам. – Это больше не выходные, тебе нужно сделать, черт возьми, тише! – он сплюнул, невероятно раздраженный.

Парень спокойно улыбнулся.

– Но это так. Я имею в виду Уикенд, – объяснил он, практически сияя, как будто он сам собирался дать себя пять за шутку.

– Ты сейчас серьезно? – спросил Лиам, потеряв терпение, слишком уставший и рассерженный, чтобы признать, что это был забавный каламбур. – Сейчас десять вечера понедельника! Соседям нужно спать, хорошо? – он так расстроился, что ему захотелось ударить кого-нибудь.

Второй мужчина огляделся, словно понятия не имел, о чем говорит Лиам.

– Ты уверен? Ты единственный, кто жаловался на музыку с тех пор, как я переехал. Пара с другой стороны улицы даже принесла мне пастуший пирог* прошлой ночью, сказав, что они любят Паваротти, – объяснил он, как будто Лиам был сумасшедшим, чтобы устроить сцену.

Лиам закатил глаза, желая закричать.

– Мне все равно! Мне нужно поспать, потому что утром я должен идти на работу, а твоя музыка мне мешает! – он пытался, надеясь, что парень хотя бы пожалеет его. Пока это заставит его уменьшить громкость, ему было все равно.

– Я же сказал, что тоже работаю, – ответил мужчина, как будто это все объясняло. Какую работу он делал , где нужно включать музыку так громко? Какого хрена?

– Меня не ебет. Ты худший сосед, который у меня когда-либо был, чувак, блять... пожалуйста, сделай потише, или я вызову полицию, – закончил он. Он сыт по горло. Он устал. Он слишком устал после раннего утра и долгого рабочего дня.

Он повернулся, чтобы уйти, когда парень что-то пробормотал, но Лиам не стал слушать. Пока он шел домой, звук был чуть приглушен, и Лиам устало вздохнул. У него не было выбора, кроме как заставить себя не обращать внимания на музыку, спрятав голову под подушку.

_“I know you've suffered but I don't want you to hide,_  
_It's cold and loveless, I won't let you be denied._  
_Soothing, I'll make you feel pure,_  
_Trust me, you can be sure…”_

_  
_

От просьбы Лиама не было эффекта. Ни малейшего. Наступил вечер среды, и, когда Лиам готовился ко сну, Muse начали играть из соседнего дома, громко, как всегда, от басов у него дрожали стекла. Лиам опустил голову и сел на кровать, полуобнаженный, отчаянно желая немного тишины. Какая-то глупая, коварная часть его мозга подсказывала, что, может быть, стоит дать парню передышку, учитывая, что у него, по крайней мере, хватило порядочности играть музыку, которую любил Лиам (эклектичный, как его вкус), но нет. Черт, нет. Ему нужно поспать, черт возьми.

Несмотря на ноябрьский холод, он встал с кровати и открыл окно спальни. Он ясно видел несколько окон в соседнем доме, но преступника нигде не было видно. Черт.

Он хотел было вернуться в постель, но был слишком раздражён, чтобы позволить этому случиться, поэтому, как только он увидел тени, движущиеся на первом этаже, он закричал:

– Сделай тише, – даже несмотря на то, что он не надеялся быть услышанным. По крайней мере, не этим засранцем. Его окна были закрыты, и Мэтт Беллами пел на полную громкость, заглушая голос Лиама. Однако остальные соседи, вероятно, услышали его бесполезный крик.

Все еще сердитый и раздраженный, Лиам схватил ближайшую вещь, которая оказалась ботинком, и швырнул ее в одно из окон. На самом деле он не хотел ломать его или что-то еще, это была скорее попытка выпустить некоторое раздражение. На самом деле, он думал, что был слишком далеко, чтобы попасть в цель, но знаете что? Он так и сделал. В яблочко. Дерьмо.

Он сделал два шага назад в темноту своей комнаты, внезапно испугавшись, что его поймают. Тень по другую сторону стекла перестала двигаться, музыка остановилась, зажегся свет, и вот он здесь. Открыл окно, огляделся, сигарета свисала с губ, выглядел чертовски сексуально, одет в черное, как всегда.

Вскоре его глаза нашли источник снаряда, и он улыбнулся. Шпионя из тени, Лиам услышал его смешок, как только его глаза увидели открытое окно на первом этаже дома Лиама.

Парень посмотрел вниз и, конечно же, нашел ботинок, лежащий на траве.

– Обувь, серьезно? – спросил он, снова поднимая голову.

Лиам знал, что ему придется столкнуться с последствиями своих детских действий, поэтому он сделал два шага, которые отделяли его от окна, стараясь выглядеть храбрым.

– Ты все еще не понимаешь, не так ли? – спросил он, заметив, что на этот раз эти идеальные руки были в красных пятнах, когда они вцепились в подоконник, оставляя следы.

– Я понимаю. Я думаю, что ты не понимаешь этого. Я же говорил, что работаю, – снова объяснил парень, как будто в этот раз он был раздражен.

– Ты серьезно? – рассерженно спросил Лиам. Должно быть, он шутит. Какая работа может повлечь за собой прослушивание громкой музыки в течение всего дня? Он был полон дерьма.

Еще один смешок прорезал холодный воздух, и Лиам закатил глаза.  
  
– Я серьезно. Видишь ли, мне нужна музыка…

– Да заткнись ты уже! – крикнул Лиам, прерывая речь. У него не было времени выслушивать глупые оправдания. Он слишком устал, а парень был слишком горяч, и у него не осталось ни одной функционирующей клетки мозга, чтобы обратить на это внимание.

Помолчав, парень ответил:

– Почему бы тебе меня не заставить? – предложил он, и Лиам потерял терпение. Он не привык к этому. Он был слишком ... слишком сонным, и слишком заведенным, и слишком смущенным. Он знал, что ему нравятся парни, он прошел через весь этот процесс еще в колледже, это не было смущающей частью. Смущало то, что он никогда не реагировал на эти чувства, и теперь это горячее, раздражающее существо провоцировало его и, блять, он понятия не имел, что с этим делать.

– Отъебись! – закричал он, закрывая окно так сильно, что стекло задрожало, и отошел от него, словно оно было в огне.

Он бормотал проклятия себе под нос, когда, наконец, лег в постель, и если он раздраженно трогал себя, чтобы заснуть, думая о великолепных руках, окрашивающих его кожу в красный цвет, никто не должен был об этом знать.

_“You're kissing me and saying I'm the one you need_  
_To keep you warm and lay with you tonight._  
_Baby, I feel the same way, I don't want to leave._  
_I want to hold you close and feel your love inside…”_

Был вечер пятницы, и все, чего хотел Лиам, - это умереть. Или, вы знаете, поспать по крайней мере 12 часов. Или 30. Его рабочая неделя была адской, но он хотел, чтобы это стало его главной проблемой. Была проблема не во сне. Проблема с музыкой. Проблема с соседом.

Вся неделя прошла одинаково. Какая-то нелепая песня, играемая очень громко, в любой час. В большинстве случаев Лиам засыпал или уже спал. Он не мог позволить себе роскошь тратить драгоценные минуты отдыха, поэтому всегда заканчивал тем, что кричал в окно или стучал в дверь соседа.

И каждую ночь было одно и то же. Он был слишком ошеломлен тем, насколько мягким был этот человек, каким прекрасным, каким великолепным, каким раздражающе красивым он был. Половину времени Лиам кричал на него, заставляя его выключить музыку, а другую половину, заставлял себя не поцеловать его.

Но нет. Парень все еще был придурком и не заслуживал быть первым парнем, которого Лиам поцеловал. Да, он всегда выключал музыку, когда Лиам просил его, но на следующий вечер он сделал это снова, как будто он провоцировал Лиама, как будто ему нравилось злить его. Лиам имел полное право злиться.

Что еще хуже, единственное объяснение/оправдание, которое он когда-либо получал от этого человека, было то, что он "работал". Лиам все еще понятия не имел, что это значит, и это звучало как дешевая ложь. Лиаму действительно стоит позвонить в полицию. Единственная причина, по которой он этого не сделал, заключалась в том, что это не стоило хлопот. Возвращение в постель всегда оказывалось более важным.

И это было все, что он хотел, когда в пятницу вечером вернулся домой, полностью разбитый после более чем 12 часов в студии и дурацких поездок на работу и домой. Была уже почти полночь, и он поднялся по ступенькам своего крыльца, стараясь не смотреть гневно на дом по соседству. Кровать. Его кровать была всем, что имело значение. Но как только его ключ повернулся, и его дверь открылась, чтобы приветствовать его внутри, Мэрайя начала петь. Блять!

Он решительно проигнорировал это. Он решил, что он чертовски устал, может быть, его мозг сможет игнорировать это, чтобы отключиться. Его портфель с глухим стуком упал на диван, и он, бормоча, потопал к себе в комнату, настолько раздраженный, что был уверен, что из его ушей вырывается дым, как в мультфильмах.

Он снял с себя одежду, принял горячий душ, надел пижамные штаны и спустился вниз, чтобы позаботиться о нескольких вещах, которые ему нужно было сделать перед сном. Сначала быстрый ужин в микроволновке, затем вымыть посуду, покормить кота и вынести мусор.

На улице было слишком холодно, чтобы делать это только в штанах, но он слишком устал, чтобы думать о том, чтобы надеть что-то еще. Он просто схватил мешок для мусора и открыл входную дверь, босой и полуобнаженный и замерзший. Дело заняло бы у него всего минуту, а затем он пошел бы прямо к своей теплой постели. Так скоро. Так скоро.

Или нет. Он так устал, что понял, что у него не было с собой ключей, когда снова встал перед дверью и понял, что она закрыта. Очень закрыта. Очень, очень закрыта. Проклятье.

Ему хотелось плакать. У него не было запасного ключа. Он всегда видел людей в фильмах, которые прячут его на окнах или под ковриками, но он никогда не думал, что он понадобится. Почему он забыл свои ключи? Он никогда ничего не забывал. Дерьмо. Теперь это имело смысл. Он чувствовал себя идиотом.

Холодному воздуху потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы добраться до костей, и думать, когда ты замерз, чертовски трудно, но он вспомнил. У Луи был запасной ключ! Его ленивая задница дала ему в прошлом веке, чтобы ему не приходилось идти до самой двери каждый раз, когда Луи приходил к нему. Он должен позвонить Луи. Это было бы его спасением.

Он похлопал себя по бедрам там, где должны быть карманы его джинсов. Ой. Правильно. Его джинсы были внутри. Его телефон был в этих карманах. Что ж. Он был в заднице. В самой настоящей заднице. Он собирался замерзнуть до смерти, и последним, что он услышит, будет песня Мэрайи.

На секунду он оглянулся вокруг, обдумывая обратиться за помощью. Затем его взгляд остановился на доме по соседству. Нет, ни за что. Даже через миллион лет он не появится у этой двери, прося помощи в своем плачевном состоянии. К черту это.

Ему нужно было подумать секунду, просто подумать. Должен быть более легкий путь. Не имело значения, что окна этого противного придурка были единственными с включенным светом во всем квартале. К черту. Это.

Борясь с холодом, он присел на ступеньки крыльца, обнимая себя. Думал. Дрожал. Холодно. Так холодно. Он заболеет воспалением легких, а потом Луи будет смеяться над ним, потому что он предпочел воспаление легких просьбе соседа о помощи. Агрх.

После получаса отказываться прислушаться к голосу разума, закатив глаза и ненавидя свою жизнь, он сдался. Другого выхода не было. Дерьмо. Потирая руки, чтобы не замерзнуть, он торопливо подошел к соседской двери и постучал. На этот раз вежливо.

Конечно, музыка звучала так громко, что парень никогда не услышал бы вежливого стука, поэтому он постучал снова, на этот раз громче, и стал ждать.

Через несколько секунд музыку немного приглушили, и дверь открылась. Сосед Лиама даже не смотрел на него, он держал в руках мобильный телефон, что-то печатал, его глаза следили за пальцами.

– Ладно, ладно, черт возьми... – пожаловался он, а Лиам даже не ответил. Он не мог.

Во-первых, потому что, как только дверь открылась, из дома хлынула волна тепла, такая сладкая и приятная, что Лиаму захотелось плакать. А потом, ну... кожа была повсюду. Кожа. Чернила. Пятна синей краски, чернила и кожа. Так много кожи. Парень был так же полуобнажен, как и Лиам, и этого было достаточно, чтобы разжечь в нем огонь, достаточно горячий, чтобы заставить его забыть, что он замерз.  
Он глазел так сильно, что даже не заметил, как парень наконец поднял на него взгляд.

– О, боже, что за хрень? – воскликнул парень, и внезапно теплая рука схватила Лиама за запястье, втягивая его внутрь. – Ты замерзнешь! Какого черта ты голый? – спросил он, и Лиам запнулся, ища ответ, более холодный, чем реальность, сквозь стучащие зубы.

Но не было ни одного, поэтому он признал поражение.

– Моя дверь захлопнулась. Могу я использовать твой телефон? – объяснил он, дрожа от стыда, пытаясь не обращать внимания на то, как он был возбужден. Спасибо, черт возьми, за холод, сжимающий его части, не позволяющий ему смущаться дальше.

– Да, да, конечно, – тут же согласился тот, протягивая Лиаму телефон.

Он схватил трубку и дрожащими пальцами набрал номер Луи. Был вечер пятницы, и он знал, что его друг не будет спать.

– Эй, Луи, пожалуйста, спаси мне жизнь, – взмолился он, как только Луи взял трубку.

– Ли? Что случилось? Чей это номер? – спросил Луи, хихикая, как будто кто-то щекотал его.

Лиам покачал головой.

– Это не важно, чувак. Моя дверь захлопнулась. Можешь ли ты принести мне мой ключ, пожалуйста? – умолял он, надеясь, что Луи не откажется. Он задолжал ему несколько услуг, так что.

– Но я с Гарри! – пожаловался Луи, и Лиам почувствовал, что тот надулся, как ребенок.

– Мне все равно. Напомни, кто познакомил вас двоих? Приведи его, если хочешь. Просто, пожалуйста, спаси меня, придурок, или... - предупредил он. Этого было достаточно, он услышал, как Луи ругается на другой стороне телефона, прежде чем повесить трубку.

Когда он закончил, он снова столкнулся со своим обнаженным, великолепным врагом, стараясь не сводить глаз с его лица.

– Спасибо. Я пойду, – сказал он, отдавая телефон, а затем быстро развернулся, готовый уйти.

– Что? – услышал Лиам позади себя. – Ты замерзнешь! Я не могу тебя так отпустить, какой я, по-твоему, монстр? – спросил парень, его теплая ладонь снова взял Лиама за руку.

Лиам закатил глаза.

– Громкий, – ответил он, твердо решив уйти, но не в силах остановить свое тело, развернулся обратно. Очевидно, он был слишком слаб. Или слишком замерз, кто знает.

– О, да ладно, – парень засмеялся, и да, его смех был восхитительным. Такой же мягкий и красивый, как он. – Я не могу позволить тебе ждать на холоде. Пойдем, я принесу тебе одеяло и кофе, пока ты ждешь своего друга, да? – предложил он, исчезая из виду прежде, чем Лиам успел сказать "нет". Агрх. Блять.

Стоя в одиночестве у двери, чувствуя, как его тело согревается, он огляделся. Он ничего не мог поделать, ясно? Прошла вечность с тех пор, как он был в этом доме. Его мама дружила с миссис Малик, предыдущей владелицей. Старая леди учила его сестру балету, и это означало, что он проводил много дней, играя в этом доме, когда был маленьким.

Все выглядело так, как он помнил, заставляя его чувствовать то странное чувство комфорта, которое он помнил так хорошо. Он сделал несколько неуверенных шагов вперед, пытаясь заглянуть в большую комнату справа. Это было одно из его любимых мест в доме. Миссис Малик преподавала там, это была великолепная открытая комната с деревянными полами, окнами от пола до потолка и зеркалами. Он не имел права удовлетворять свое любопытство, но ему было интересно, что сделал сосед, чтобы запятнать воспоминания, которые хранила эта комната.

То, что он обнаружил, лишило его дара речи. Комната была почти такой же. Пол, окна, зеркала, даже балетный станок, но вместо свободного места для толпы юных балерин, помещение было заполнено картинами. Висели на стенах, прислонены к стульям, на подставках. Повсюду.

Единственной мебелью был старый деревянный стол, полный принадлежностей для рисования, потрепанная кушетка с одной стороны и маленький столик в углу с динамиком на нем. Он должен был остановиться, чтобы бросить несколько кинжалов в оскорбительное звуковое оборудование, виновник стольких бессонных ночей, но он не мог.

Он был полностью загипнотизирован искусством. Словно следуя песне сирены, он просто вошел в комнату, потерявшись в цветах. Их было так много, и все они были великолепны. Каждая из них казалась абстрактной, просто плывущие цветные облака, сливающиеся вместе, но некоторые напоминали вещи, такие как закаты, или озера, или холмистые поля. Он осторожно подошел к картинам, зачарованно рассматривая их одну за другой.

И тут он заметил. В левом нижнем углу каждой из них была крошечная подпись серебряными чернилами. Имя. Зейн. <i>Зейн</i>... так звали его соседа? Это его работы? Почему это звучит так знакомо? Все еще мучимый вопросами, он осмотрел остальную часть холста, ища больше подсказок, пока не нашел их. В правом нижнем углу. Все картины были подписаны одинаковыми серебряными чернилами. На каждом из них изящной каллиграфией было написано название песни и имя исполнителя. Паваротти. Уикенд. Muse. Foo Fighters. The Dixie Chicks? Боже ... имена были такими же случайными и разнообразными, как цвета и узоры каждой картины. Лиам был ошеломлен, погруженный в мир, который казался почти волшебным, и холод, где-то за пределами комнаты был забыт.

– Они тебе нравятся? – Лиам подскочил на месте, когда услышал голос, и обернулся так быстро, что у него закружилась голова. Блять. На пороге, держа в руках чашку кофе и большой плед, и выглядя так, будто наблюдал за ним некоторое время, стоял сосед. Или Зейн. Зейн…

Лиам хотел сделать вид, что не понимает о чем речь, но не мог притворяться, что не смотрит, это было слишком очевидно.

– Да, я имею в виду... они восхитительны, – ответил он, беззаботно приближаясь к Зейну. – Они твои? – спросил он, любопытство победило осторожность.

Зейн улыбнулся, протягивая ему руки, предлагая дымящуюся кружку и уютный плед. Лиам взял плед, накидывая его на плечи, прежде чем принять кружку.

– И да, и нет. Я имею в виду, я нарисовал их все, но у большинства уже есть владельцы. Это мои работы, – объяснил Зейн с гордостью в голосе, раскидывая руки, чтобы представить всю комнату.

По какой-то причине весь гнев и раздражение, которые Лиам испытывал по отношению к этому человеку, начали исчезать по мере того, как его тело становилось теплее, а его очарование усиливалось.

– Они фантастические, – снова похвалил он его, оглядываясь вокруг, заинтересованный картинами, и воспользовавшись отвлечением, чтобы не пялиться на тело Зейна. – Что это за песни? – спросил он, прежде чем отхлебнуть кофе. Боже, это было прекрасно, горячо и вау, лучшее, что он пил за все эти годы.

Зейн засмеялся, на мгновение опустив глаза, как будто он был смущен или что-то в этом роде.

– Ты когда-нибудь слышал о синестезии? – спросил он, закусив губу и прислонившись спиной к стене.

Лиам кивнул, нахмурившись. Это когда люди могут видеть цвета, когда они слышат звуки или смотрят на цифры и тому подобное, верно? Это значит ...

– Подожди, так ты действительно пишешь песни? – спросил он, внезапно еще более впечатленный, чем прежде.

Зейн широко улыбнулся.

– Да, – подтвердил он, с любовью оглядывая картины. – Знаешь, в большинстве случаев я рисую по заказу. Например, люди платят мне за то, что я пишу их любимые песни, а затем они вешают картины в своих офисах или домах. У меня даже есть исполнители, которые заказывают картины с их музыкой, это то, что я люблю делать, – сказал он, указывая на что-то похожее на зелено-голубой вихрь в углу.

Лиам подошел к картине, чтобы рассмотреть ее. Серебряная надпись в углу гласила "Крошечная танцовщица. Элтон Джон". Что?

– Ты шутишь, – потребовал Лиам, широко раскрыв глаза. Этого не может быть.

Зейн покачал головой, выглядя восхитительно гордым.

– Нет, клянусь. Он прекрасный человек. Ему понравилась эта идея, когда он увидел одну из моих картин в доме какого-то богатого чувака, и он попросил меня написать мою любимую песню в его исполнении. Круто. Это было впечатляюще.

– Ты пишешь только песни? – спросил Лиам, с любопытством разглядывая еще несколько картин и медленно обходя комнату.

Зейн прикусил губу и ответил не сразу.

– Нет, не только песни. А еще я люблю звуки и голоса, – ухмыльнулся он, указывая на небольшое красное пятно в углу.

Лиам осторожно приблизился. Надпись была крошечной, но он прекрасно ее прочитал. "Крик милого соседа". Он ... он шутит? Лиам чувствовал, что должен разозлиться, но почему-то не мог. Он чувствовал себя ... польщенным? Но вместо того, чтобы дать Зейну знать, он просто театрально закатил глаза, поворачиваясь к нему лицом, надеясь, что его покрасневшее лицо не выдаст его.

– Ты невероятный, – пробормотал он. Наконец, удовлетворившись осмотром, он оставил картины, подошел к столу, стоявшему у стены, и осторожно уместил свою задницу на ту часть, которая не была завалена живописными принадлежностями.

Зейн просто смотрел на него, все еще улыбаясь, как будто он был самым забавным человеком в мире. Мгновение они молчали; Лиам спокойно потягивал кофе, Зейн смотрел на свои ноги с веселой улыбкой на лице.

Лиам чувствовал, что должен что-то сказать. Или, может быть, уйти. Да, он должен просто уйти и подождать Луи снаружи, но он не мог. Может быть, потому, что он не мог вспомнить, когда в последний раз чувствовал себя настолько... настолько впечатленным кем-то. Настолько очарованным. Настолько любопытным. Ощущение было опьяняющим.

Поэтому, вместо того, чтобы уйти, он открыл свой большой рот. Увидев, что на самом деле сделал Зейн, он почувствовал себя виноватым во всем. Он должен был спросить, почему парень каждый день играет громкую музыку. Он должен был это сделать. Вместо этого он просто кричал как идиот, и да, Зейн не заслуживал этого, не совсем.

– Кстати, мне очень жаль, – нарушил он молчание. – Я имею в виду крики. Я не знал, что ты этим занимаешься, – извинился он, ставя кружку на стол.

– Я пытался сказать тебе, Лиам, – напомнил ему Зейн, покидая свое место у стены, медленно приближаясь к Лиаму и ... подожди, что?

Лиам нахмурился, в замешательстве.

– Откуда ты знаешь мое имя? – спросил он, потому что, черт возьми, никогда не упоминал об этом раньше.

– Я поспрашивал, – усмехнулся Зейн, пожимая плечами, как будто он был смущен и гордился своим маленьким достижением. Черт, этот человек был настолько ... настолько ошеломляющим, что Лиам даже не мог думать. – Кстати, я не возражал. Крики, – он уточнил, его глаза внезапно стали более напряженными, когда он продолжал двигаться вперед. Лиам не мог пошевелиться, наслаждаясь ощущением, что Зейн все ближе и ближе. – Было жарко, – заявил Зейн, и Лиам фактически потерял остатки разума.

Он знал, что происходит, но не мог даже флиртовать в ответ. Он слишком нервничал. Он был полностью ошеломлен, потерялся в глазах Зейна, в его коже, потеряв способность притворяться, что он не пускает слюни.

В каком-то смысле он знал, что так оно и было, потому что никогда не разделял такой момент с другим мужчиной. В каком-то смысле это было еще и потому, что он не ожидал, что Зейн тоже захочет его. Лиаму хотелось думать, что напряжение, которое он всегда испытывал, было взаимным, но это не должно было быть сюрпризом...

Все происходящее было шоком для его организма, который оставил его глупым и застывшим, наполовину невероятно возбужденным и взволнованным, наполовину испуганным. Тихий голос предложил уйти, но другой голос так громко рассмеялся в голове Лиама, что он почти съежился. Уход прозвучал как гребаная шутка.

Он просто наблюдал за Зейном, когда тот приближался, оставаясь на месте.

– Было? – спросил он, и он вроде как хотел, чтобы это прозвучало кокетливо. Он хотел, но, это не его вина, что он был настолько ошеломлен, что вместо этого звучал смущенно.

Зейн хихикнул, наконец встав прямо перед Лиамом. Звук был как музыка, такой сладкий.

– Да, – подтвердил он, поднимая руку и осторожно касаясь лба Лиама, убирая прядь волос. Лиам не двигался. Он просто открыл рот, вздохнул от этого небольшого прикосновения, борясь с желанием закрыть глаза.

Зейн воспринял это как одобрение, его улыбка становилась все шире, а тело все ближе.

– Мне нравится рисовать с очень громкой музыкой, потому что вибрации помогают мне сосредоточиться, ты знаешь? Клянусь, что сначала так оно и было, но как только ты начал жаловаться... я думаю, что я включал ее, чтобы заставить тебя прийти ко мне снова, – признался он, заставляя Лиама вздрогнуть, определенно не из-за холода на этот раз. – Взволнованный, громкий и напряженный, – прошептал он, и легкий вздох удовлетворения сорвался с его губ, заставив Лиама почувствовать, что он теряет сознание.

Все тело Лиама горело, словно наэлектризованное. Его даже не волновало это признание, вся эта провокация, которая так долго злила его, потому что в каком-то смысле это было так... это было так хорошо. Настолько хорошо. Иметь такого божественного мужчину, который был заинтересован в нем.

– Ты ужасен, – только и смог прохрипеть он, звуча так дерьмово, что это было смешно.

Зейн усмехнулся, его тело, наконец, соприкоснулось с Лиамом, кожа к коже, вырвав прерывистый вздох из легких Лиама. Его кожа была такой мягкой, такой горячей. Почти касаясь носом Лиама, Зейн прошептал:  
  
– Значит, ты хочешь, чтобы я остановился? – спросил он, прикрывая глаза, так близко, что Лиам мог сосчитать его ресницы. Блять.

Лиам облизнул губы, уже задыхался. Все его тело кричало один ответ, и остальная его часть была согласна с ним. Может быть, если еще мгновение назад все не было так идеально, то так и должно было быть? Может, поэтому этого и не случилось. Может быть, именно поэтому это происходило сейчас, и все, о чем Лиам мог думать, это то, что он хотел, чтобы это произошло, как никогда раньше.

– Нет, – прошептал он в ответ, вцепившись в край стола и закрыв глаза.

Губы Зейна коснулись так мягко, что ему показалось, будто он это представил. Почему-то он ожидал внезапного натиска, но нет. Конечно, нет. Зейн поцеловал его с той же мягкостью и спокойствием, которые Лиам всегда видел в нем, и почему-то это было еще более обезоруживающим.

Лиам открыл рот, чтобы впустить его, наслаждаясь вкусом подслащенного кофе, который он нашел между губ Зейна. Боже, он был так хорош, слишком хорош. Лиам вздохнул, как только руки Зейна опустились ему на грудь. Наконец ему удалось пошевелить руками, прижимаясь к бедрам Зейна, притягивая его ближе. Еще ближе.

Медленное крещендо интенсивно сводило Лиама с ума, он чувствовал, что летит, а потом... а потом Зейн, должно быть, пошевелился, может быть, сместился, потому что он почувствовал его. Встал, крепко прижавшись к его бедру. Совсем как он. Блять. Зейн прижался сильнее, и Лиам издал слабый стон, его руки разжались и упали обратно на стол, сбив что-то. Кому какое дело? Блять. Лиам был выше всех волнений.

Его ноги раздвинулись прежде, чем он смог приказать им. Зейн легко нашел свое место между ними, скользнув своими руками к спине Лиама, как только это глупое ненужное одеяло упало с его плеч, добавляя беспорядок на столе.

Беспорядок, который вскоре охватил и их тела. Зейн толкнулся сильнее, и Лиам со стоном упал назад, приземлившись на что-то липкое, что покрывало стол, и ему было наплевать, потому что Зейн все еще был на нем, все еще между его ног, целуя, поглаживая и постанывая восхитительными маленькими прерывистыми стонами, и Лиам определенно улетел.

Он держался за Зейна изо всех сил, обхватив руками спину, ноги сцеплены за бедрами. Все было слишком хорошо, удовольствие слишком головокружительное. А потом губы Зейна оторвались от его губ и потянулись к шее. Его даже не волновало, что он был громким, это было слишком хорошо, эти губы, эти зубы, мягко кусающие, этот язык, успокаивающий боль.

Он извивался под Зейном, ища большего трения, большего давления. Зейн заметил, и ... о боже, Зейн заметил и просунул руку между ними, внутрь штанов Лиама, нашел его член и крепко обхватил его пальцами.

– Блять... - простонал Лиам, впиваясь ногтями в кожу Зейна, заставляя его стонать еще громче.

Зейн продолжал двигаться, медленно двигая рукой, сохраняя ритм, который нашло его тело, все еще постанывая, его рот блуждал по шее Лиама, его ключицам, его груди, целуя, кусая и посасывая и сводя Лиама с ума, поднимая волну удовольствия так быстро, слишком быстро.

Лиаму хотелось остановить его, просто чтобы все продлилось дольше, но он знал, что этого не произойдет. Он чувствовал, как напрягается его тело, ритм Зейна ускоряется, их звуки становятся все более отчаянными, и как только великолепные губы Зейна вернулись к его рту, Лиам кончил. Жестко.

Зейн никогда не останавливался, он замедлил свою руку, улыбаясь в губы Лиама, заставляя оргазм длиться вечно, в то время как он преследовал свой собственный, его другая рука залезла в штаны Лиама, сжимая его задницу.

Ох, хорошо, чувствовать и видеть, как Зейн кончает, было самым прекрасным, что Лиам когда-либо видел. Он открыл глаза и увидел, как брови Зейна сошлись на переносице, а его рот все еще приоткрытый над губами Лиама. Его движения стали хаотичными и отчаянными, и там... там был этот окончательный стон, когда он замер, прижавшись к Лиаму, так сильно, что Лиам почувствовал его пульсацию, когда он кончил. В штаны. Между ног. Дерьмо.

Лиам был ошеломлен, поражен и почти влюблен, когда Зейн открыл глаза с ленивой улыбкой на губах. Вау.

– Вау, – прошептал Лиам. Он должен был сказать это вслух.

Зейн не ответил. Он просто целовал его, возвращаясь к спокойствию и томности, задыхаясь и так сладко. Лиам прижал его к себе, все еще слишком довольный, чтобы думать о чем-то еще, кроме Зейна.

По крайней мере, пока их не прервал крик.

– ЛИАМ!

Вот дерьмо. Луи. Луи и его ключ. Луи, искал его, пока он был ... занят. Луи заставляет его вернуться к реальности.

Лиам замер. Зейн нет.

– Твой друг здесь, – прошептал он, улыбаясь Лиаму, как будто это не имело значения.

– Я должен идти, – заявил Лиам, зная, что должен идти, но, черт возьми, это было так трудно. Он не хотел. Часть его говорила ему, что он должен. Разве так работает перепихон?

Зейн медленно покачал головой, помогая ему снова сесть, но не отпуская его тело, его рука все еще была в штанах Лиама, в то время как другая рука обнимала его.

– Пожалуйста, вернись. Возьми ключ и вернись ко мне? – предложил Зейн с надеждой, от которой у Лиама закружилась голова.

– Извини, я не могу оставить Луи одного, – объяснил Лиам, неубедительно пытаясь отодвинуть Зейна. Он был таким теплым, таким восхитительным, таким... таким хорошим. Лиам хотел большего, но ему нужно было... подумать, может быть? Попытаться во всем разобраться?

Зейн улыбнулся, отодвигаясь и, наконец, вытаскивая испачканную руку. Лиам подумал, что это самый красивый цвет, который когда-либо окрашивал ее. Зейн, казалось, согласился, потому что он на самом деле поднес руку ко рту, слизывая все, заставляя Лиама хотеть умереть. Блять. Он выглядел как чертов дьявол, в своих собственных штанах, явно грязный, взволнованный, потный и эротичный.

– Ты уверен? – спросил Зейн, невинно облизывая губы, когда закончил.

– Ты ужасен, – повторил Лиам, спрыгивая со стола, чтобы поцеловать самодовольную ухмылку на лице Зейна. О боже, его собственный вкус, смешанный со сладостью рта Зейна, опьянял. – Мне правда нужно идти, но ... мы поговорим, да? – спросил он, улыбаясь, когда Зейн кивнул в знак согласия.

Лиам практически сбежал из комнаты и из дома, прежде чем Зейн успел заманить его обратно. Дерьмо, он и забыл, как чертовски холодно на улице. Он вздрогнул и возненавидел себя, как только холодный воздух коснулся потной кожи. Он почти бегом добежал до своего дома, где обнаружил Луи и Гарри, сидящих на крыльце, съежившись.

– Где ты был? – потребовал Луи, вставая одновременно с Гарри.

– Почему ты полуголый? – весело спросил Гарри.

– Ты был у шумного соседа? – воскликнул Луи, прежде чем Гарри успел закончить.

– Это засос? Почему ты покрыт фиолетовой краской? – засмеялся Гарри, не заботясь о том, что расспрашивает Лиама на чертовом холоде, в то время как они должны были открыть его дверь и ... подожди, что?

Лиам посмотрел вниз, и на его груди и руках были фиолетовые пятна. Он коснулся своих волос. Они тоже были запачканы. Даже его штаны были фиолетовыми и, блять. Круто. Боже. Он засмеялся, чувствуя, как горит его лицо, прикрывая его тыльной стороной ладони.

– Просто заткнись и открой мою дверь? Я отмораживаю свою задницу, – пожаловался он. Возможно, они заслужили услышать эту историю. Только возможно. Если сперва они откроют дверь.

_“Well I know when you're around ‘cause I know the sound,_  
_I know the sound of your heart…”_

Лиам решил молчать. Отчасти потому, что видеть, как Луи и Гарри изводятся от любопытства, было слишком восхитительно, чтобы пройти мимо, а отчасти потому, что он устал. Мол, действительно устал.

Эту часть он объяснил своим друзьям, и, к счастью, они поняли. Они согласились оставить его в покое, если Лиам пообещает рассказать всю историю как-нибудь в другой раз, во всех подробностях. Лиам сдался. В ходе переговоров они также получили бутылку вина, которую пообещали пить молча, пока Лиам будет спать.

Ему почти было плохо, прыгая в душ и смывая все это фиолетовое. Он заново переживал каждую секунду того, что произошло с закрытыми глазами, упиваясь ощущениями, которые все еще оставались на всем его теле.

Он заснул с глупой улыбкой на лице, чувствуя себя счастливее, чем когда-либо прежде.

По крайней мере, пока громкая музыка не разбудила его. The 1975. На этот раз он улыбнулся. Он посмотрел на время на своем мобильном телефоне, и его улыбка стала больше, когда он увидел, что ему удалось поспать целых 12 часов.

Чувствуя себя до смешного расслабленным, он надел большой свитер и, сходив в туалет, спустился вниз. Луи и Гарри уже были на кухне. Гарри готовил, а Луи смотрел на него так, будто понимал, что тот делает.

– Доброе утро, – пропели они в унисон, увидев Лиама.

– Какой-то горячий парень оставил тебе пакет снаружи, – сказал ему Луи, слишком очарованный кулинарными попытками своего парня, чтобы обратить внимание на реакцию Лиама.

Он понятия не имел, о чем идет речь, но что-то подсказывало ему, что он уже знает. Даже не подумав о завтраке, он подошел к входной двери. На деревянном кресле-качалке, оставленном мамой, лежал маленький плоский сверток размером с книгу.

Лиам схватил его, и сердце подсказало ему, что лучше открыть снаружи, в одиночестве, подальше от любопытных глаз друзей. Он осторожно снял оберточную бумагу и внутри нашел небольшой холст. Небольшая картина. О. Ух ты.

Она была похожа на фиолетовую галактику, усеянную крошечными розовыми созвездиями. Это было прекрасно. В одном углу было написано имя Зейна, тем же великолепным серебряным каллиграфическим почерком. В другом была надпись, которая гласила "Лиам, стонет." Боже. Лиам почувствовал, что краснеет. Так вот как Зейн видел его звуки? Так вот как выглядело его удовольствие? Вау…

Прежде чем он успел прийти в себя, в пакете, за холстом, он обнаружил маленькую карточку.

_"Поужинаем у меня сегодня вечером? Я хочу знать, как выглядят все твои звуки"_ было написано, и Лиам рассмеялся. Он засмеялся, переполненный радостью, прижимая картину и записку к груди, случайно взглянув в сторону дома Зейна. Он умирал от желания увидеть себя этими глазами.

– Что-то мне подсказывает, что ты больше не будешь жаловаться на музыку, – раздался веселый голос. Лиам обернулся и увидел, что Луи и Гарри стоят в дверях, понимающе глядя на него с улыбками на губах.

– Ты понятия не имеешь, – ответил Лиам, гадая, какого цвета его смех.


End file.
